


Deseo a una estrella

by Drosselmeyer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: Aome extraña a todos sus amigos del pasado, pero no sabe que todavía queda uno...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Deseo a una estrella

Desde el santuario cada noche, Aome miraba la luna y recordaba.

Ella recordó a un hombre joven, atrapado entre de los mundos de humanos y de youkai. Recordó a una mujer, vieja y rota con una sonrisa amarga que los había amado a todos. Recordó a los amigos que habían perdido a sus familias y aprendieron a amar otra vez. Recordó a los niños que habían sonreído a pesar de sus pérdidas. Y recordó a un…pués, no sabía. _Hombre_ no era una palabra adecuada para él. Pero fue hermoso, _tan_ hermoso, y ella lo pensó de él también.

“Los extraño a todos,” ella susurró, mirando las estrellas. Algo en su corazón apretó como recordaba que había menos en su período.

Una estrella fugaz disparó a través del cielo y ella contuvo el aliento, cerrando los ojos. “Yo deseo…”

No vió el hombre mirando del bosque.

Tenía el pelo largo y plateado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! El español no es mi primer idioma, pero quería tratar escribir una historia en el idioma porque hay muchas personas aquí en AO3 que están haciendolo. Es difícil, y respeto a todos los que son valientes y lo tratan.
> 
> Gracias a Archerdiana e Ivanna por ayudarme. ¡Cualquier error es mío! Escribiré mas pronto. Por ahora, solo escribiré capítulos cortos porque escribo muy lentamente en español.


End file.
